


Обреченные

by Amaryllis133



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: Он не хочет этого. Не хочет и она — никогда не хотела.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [oracle bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253290) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Переведено на ФБ для **fandom Avatar 2016**.

Старейшины племени хмурятся, разглядывая метку Катары.  
  
Метка дважды опоясывает ее запястье, словно небрежно повязанная ленточка. Слова на ней — угловатые, незнакомые письмена, не понять, что за язык, и уж точно не понять, что они значат.  
  
— И чего ты так трясешься, — грубовато говорит Сокка, ожесточенно почесывая собственное запястье — на нём массивные пиктограммы Племени Воды, но в деревне сверстников у них нет, так что это отдельная загадка. — Девчонкам уметь читать вообще необязательно.  
  
Катара магией обрушивает ему на голову сугроб. А потом натягивает на запястье рукав своей парки из тюленьей кожи и делает вид, что никакой метки нет.  
  
Старейшины всё равно хмурятся — и плачут, когда думают, что она не видит.  
  


***

  
В одиннадцать лет она наконец находит ответ. На нее смотрят, как на обреченную, потому что она и в самом деле обречена.  
  
Отец в кои-то веки дома и, разумеется, собирает военный совет. Катара, зарывшись в сугроб, прячется за снежным завалом у стены их хижины. Сокку допустили на совет, а Катару выставили за дверь — отец глянул виновато, но решительно, а Сокка ухмыльнулся во весь рот.  
  
Когда все наконец выходят, никто не смотрит в ее сторону. Она маленькая, она девочка, и она не хочет, чтобы ее видели. Она хочет полистать карты и схемы, больше из чувства противоречия, но, прокравшись в хижину и подобравшись ближе к растрепанной стопке бумаг, она понимает, отчего старейшины смотрели на нее так. Эти бумаги — украденные военные документы, отмеченные печатью Нации Огня. Эти флаги она не забудет никогда; ни флаги, ни птиц, ни огонь. А эти письмена...  
  
Письмена тоже.  
  
Выронив пергамент, Катара хватается за обмотанное тканью запястье. Ей хочется рвать свою плоть, с корнем выдирая вены.  
  
Такой, бледной, словно кукла, находит ее Пра-Пра.  
  
— Я их предупреждала, — говорит Канна, убирая пряди волос с лица Катары. — Я говорила этим тупицам, что ты всё равно узнаешь.  
  
Ожерелье на шее внезапно становится удавкой.  
  
Она старается не думать об этом весь следующий год, говоря себе — духи играют с ней, всё это не взаправду, не с ней, они ведь убили ее маму... А потом не выдерживает, открывается — как эта самая, мучившая ее загадка.  
  
— Ты можешь это прочитать. — Она закатывает рукав парки до самого локтя, не глядя на запястье. — Скажи мне, что здесь написано, Сокка.  
  
— Да зачем тебе вообще знать? — спрашивает он второй раз в жизни, но интонации уже другие. — Это какая-то ерунда, Катара, духи решили позабавиться, они просто...  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает она, сжав губы в тонкую линию, глядя на него немигающе — должно быть, пугающее зрелище. — Просто скажи мне. Пожалуйста.  
  
С видом мученика Сокка подползает ближе на четвереньках, устраивается возле очага, сверля Катару взглядом в ответ — его глаза на пару оттенков светлее ее собственных. Осторожно касается загрубевшими пальцами по-птичьи тонких косточек ее запястья.  
  
— Я... — он шмыгает носом, будто глотая сопли, и Катара морщится. — Черт, Катара, я знаю не так много... уф, иероглифов Нации Огня. Кажется... кажется, это слово означает «пират»?  
  


***

  
Озай хмурится каждый раз, как видит метку Зуко.  
  
Хмурый Озай — далеко не так страшно, как улыбающийся, но Зуко всё равно носит одежду с длинными рукавами. Даже когда страна изнемогает от адской летней жары; даже когда он обжигается, не сумев вовремя взять свое пламя под контроль. Всё неважно — главное, не опозорить отца.  
  
Языку, слова которого опоясывают левое запястье Зуко, его никто никогда не учил. Он не может прочитать эти слова. И если они настолько раздражают отца, значит, ничего хорошего они не означают.  
  
Непрошеная помощь приходит от дяди Айро.  
  
— Полагаю, это язык Племени Воды, — он поднимает костлявое запястье Зуко ближе к свету, и солнце отражается в его сощуренных глазах. — Но диалект мне незнаком, боюсь.  
  
Племя Воды. Отсталые дикари, плавающие на обломках льдин. Зуко с ненавистью смотрит на въевшиеся в кожу слова, на буквы, больше похожие на маленькие картинки.  
  
Азула фыркает, видя его метку, но свою, опоясывающую предплечье, тоже прячет. У Мэй, ее подруги, на метке слова языка Царства Земли, что объяснимо — с тех пор, как ее отца назначили губернатором. У второй подруги, Тай Ли, вообще нет метки.  
  
Мать Зуко — когда еще была с ним, когда еще не ушла — носила приличествующие статусу одеяния с изящными складками на рукавах, но однажды, когда она протянула к нему руки, чтобы обнять и пожелать спокойной ночи, Зуко показалось, что он заметил кривоватый розовый шрам на том месте, где должна была быть ее метка.  
  


***

  
Ему тринадцать, когда он видит свою метку в последний раз.  
  
На дуэли Агни Кай...  
  
«Я научу тебя уважению».  
  
...Озай бьет пламенем дважды.  
  
Сперва в лицо.  
  
Потом в левое запястье.  
  


***

  
Во время путешествия на спине летающего бизона Сокка и Аанг учат Катару каллиграфии. Учитель из Аанга в разы терпеливее, чем из Катары, и у нее всё виновато сжимается внутри, когда она думает о том, какие они все-таки разные.  
  
А потом это случается, и Катара жалеет о том, что научилась.  
  
Потому что это случается, и она вдруг понимает.  
  
Принц Зуко привязывает ее запястья к дереву, и всё это время она молит духов не о безопасности — о том, чтобы не сползли узкие рукава, открыв взгляду черные буквы на ее коже.  
  
Пират. Пираты. «Я спасу тебя от...»  
  
Это неправильно. Но «правильное» осталось там, в детстве, которое кончилось, когда духи швырнули ей в лицо ее судьбу со словами на языке врага, въевшимися в ее кожу.  
  
— Не дергайся, — бормочет принц, обжигая щеку горячим вздохом, от которого по коже бегут мурашки. Отстраняется, царапнув ногтями ее ладонь.  
  
«Не смотри. Не смотри, о боги, прошу, только не смотри...»  
  
Перед ней появляется его уродливое, обожженное лицо — губы сжаты мрачно и решительно.  
  
Нет, не может быть, чтобы его первыми словами были эти, за всё то время, что он гонялся за ней и Аангом...  
  
Ну да, конечно. Он всегда признавал только Аанга. Она просто помеха.  
  
— Я серьезно, — принц Зуко опускает подбородок, хмуро смотрит на свои дурацкие остроносые сапоги. Стискивает в руке ожерелье ее матери.  
  
— Если бы ты... Ты мне не нужна. Я ничего против тебя не имею, разве что попутчиков ты выбрала неудачно. Просто делай то, что я говорю, и с тобой всё будет в порядке...  
  
Катара стискивает зубы. Духи, верно сейчас хохочут над ней в голос, а предки любопытно шушукаются. Это просто невероятное издевательство.  
  
— Козел, — говорит она и сплевывает ему на сапоги.  
  


***

  
Принцесса Юи переходит в Мир Духов, и метка Сокки бледнеет, выцветает — как и его глаза.  
  
Катара не сводит глаз со своей метки, впервые за долгое время изучает ее настолько тщательно, и ждет, когда и она исчезнет.  
  
Метка не исчезает. Принц Зуко выжил.  
  
И пожалеет об этом, мстительно думает Катара.  
  


***

  
Зуко вымок с ног до головы — из ушей, кажется, всё еще течет.  
  
Этот дикарь его обставил.  
  
Снова.  
  
— Агни, проклятье...  
  
— Для блудного сына ты выглядишь не слишком счастливым.  
  
Мэй.  
  
На ней всё еще и одежда Киоши, и их боевой раскрас — всё согласно плану Азулы. И Мэй это к лицу, красит ее какой-то опасной красотой. В этом макияже она похожа на кошку — сузившиеся глаза, заостренные скулы. Ее волосы смешно блестят, убранные в два аккуратных пучка на макушке.  
  
Жаль, что Зуко сейчас не до этого.  
  
— Знаток выражения эмоций нашелся, — ровно говорит Зуко. Он чувствует себя отвратительно — чувствует себя злым. И обманутым. И нужно же Аватару было выбрать именно этот момент...  
  
А еще — проклятье, из-за него дяде Айро, скорее всего, грозит смертный приговор...  
  
— Отвянь, — говорить Мэй, стягивая кожаные перчатки и нарукавники, небрежно бросая их на пол.  
  
Ее запястье обнажено, и слова на нём — не Нация Огня, не Племя Воды; выцветшие, словно очень старые чернила.  
  
Зуко внезапно вспоминает психованного борца за свободу, Джета. Он из Царства Земли, и он был жив, когда Зуко видел его последний раз, и это, разумеется, самые подходящие мысли сейчас, когда вокруг них умирают люди.  
  
Май держит его за руку, когда они пробираются сквозь охвативший Ба Синг Се хаос. В ответ он крепко сжимает ее тонкие острые пальцы.  
  


***

  
Это какое-то безумие, не иначе.  
  
Принц Зуко следует за ней по Западному Храму Воздуха как брошенный, но упрямый щенок, вызывая в ее друзьях незаслуженную жалость. Он сушит вымытую ей глиняную посуду, выбирает кусочки мяса из тарелки Аанга, и Аанг без умолку трещит про то, какой Зуко замечательный учитель.  
  
Катара пропускает очередную извиняющуюся речь Зуко мимо ушей, обводит взглядом окрестности с такой невыносимой яростью, что будь она магом Огня — будь они все прокляты, — она бы сожгла здесь всё одной лишь силой своих чувств.  
  
Зуко трогает ее запястье, осторожно поглаживая. Левое запястье.  
  
Сквозь одежду, конечно, но всё же.  
  
Вихрь воспоминаний проносится в голове — это всё Храм, он что-то делает с нами, — всколыхнув память о прошлых прикосновениях, каждое — как ножом по сердцу. Глупый мальчишка хватает ее за руки обжигающе горячими пальцами, тащит ее по грязи, свою пленницу, связывает ее. Он же, швыряющий огонь ей в лицо — конечно, бессознательное тело гораздо проще взять в заложники. Каждое его прикосновение приносило боль. А потом она внезапно представляет себе Аанга, и его прикосновения, его непрошеный поцелуй, и она наконец срывается.  
  
Никто не спрашивает, чего хочу я, думает она, и хлещет Зуко по лицу обжигающе ледяной водой. Второй удар — без магии, просто коленом в живот. Зуко, задохнувшись, широко раскрывает глаза, спотыкается о расщелину позади...  
  
И Катара бросается на него, и на жесткую поверхность пола они падают вместе. Слышно лязг зубов — наверняка Зуко.  
  
Тяжело дыша, Катара хватает Зуко за руки, прижимая их к полу так же, как он тогда ее — к дереву. Шрам на его запястье, в тон шраму на лице, на ощупь скользкий и податливый.  
  
Здоровый глаз Зуко — круглый, как золотая монетка.  
  
Красивый глаз, мимоходом отмечает Катара. Жаль, что со вторым так получилось.  
  
— Ты, — хрипит Зуко, — совсем рехнулась, тебе этого, — снова хрип, — никто не говорил? Кажется, ты сломала мне ребра, — отдышавшись наконец, бросает он с яростью, — ведьма!  
  
Его вполне себе целые ребра приподнимаются и опускаются в такт дыханию, поднимая и опуская лежащую на них Катару. Она прижимается сильнее.  
  
Случаются две вещи.  
  
Зуко перестает дышать — она знает, потому что его ребра перестали двигаться. А зрачок здорового глаза — расширяется.  
  
Внутри у Катары все сжимается в один тугой комок.  
  
Ему нравится.  
  
Ее тут же бросает в жар. Это всё Зуко, температура его тела выше, чем у обычных людей, так что неудивительно, что она так вспотела, оказавшись рядом. И то, что у нее горит лицо, тоже его вина, а что всё ее тело сейчас дрожит — так это остаточное, после драки.  
  
Зуко тихо, хрипло выдыхает — почти стон.  
  
Она решает вырвать у него еще один такой стон — приподнявшись на локтях, проходится неровно обрезанными ногтями по шраму, о котором старалась не думать с тех пор, как впервые увидела — пару дней назад.  
  
Она запрещает себе думать о письменах Племени Воды, возможно, когда-то осквернявших его благородную королевскую кожу — о том, кто выжег их с его руки, и выжег ли он их сам.  
  
Зуко опускает ресницы, длинные, отбрасывающие тень на щеку.  
  
На долю секунды повязка на руке Катары сползает, обнажая запястье.  
  
И его ловит цепкий, тренированный взгляд человека, привыкшего компенсировать здоровым глазом ущербность другого. Зуко наклоняет голову и смотрит, очень внимательно смотрит.  
  
Липкий жар уходит, сменяясь ледяной водой, затопившей внутренности.  
  
«Не смотри, только не смотри…»  
  
Сперва он хмурится, опознав родной язык, но не успев еще вникнуть в смысл. Хмурится еще сильнее, и губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.  
  
Катара успевает вернуть себе власть над телом и отползти прочь, прежде чем тень на лице Зуко сменяется узнаванием.  
  
Зуко садится на полу. Катара тоже садится. Она вскидывает руки — не для атаки, для защиты.  
  
Но он уже знает.  
  
— Катара, — говорит он, — и в голосе его — треск пламени, которым он так недавно сумел овладеть. — Катара, — повторяет он. — Я... я не...  
  
Его лицо, беззащитное, красивое — потрясенное.  
  
Он не хочет этого. Не хочет и она — никогда не хотела.  
  
Пришло время расставить все точки над «и».  
  
— Я знаю. Я тоже — нет. — Она вжимает руки в живот и улыбается ему, кажется, впервые — неуверенно, слабо, как слабо сейчас всё ее тело. — Так что забудь. Пожалуйста.  
  
Она умоляет наследного принца Нации Огня.  
  
— Пожалуйста. Забудь.  
  
Сама она не забудет никогда.  
  


***

  
Зуко кажется, запах озона теперь будет преследовать его всегда.  
  
— Не будь ты полутрупом, — говорит ему взъерошенная, очень, очень злая Катара, — я бы залепила тебе пощечину, я бы отпинала тебя так, что...  
  
— А ты знаешь, как найти подход к пациентам, — хрипит Зуко, не веря своим глазам — она действительно здесь, молния до нее не добралась, в кои-то веки он сделал что-то правильно, боги, наконец-то, он спас свою...  
  
Своего друга.  
  
Он всегда умел резать свои надежды на корню.  
  
Он трогает свои повязки, и Катара шлепает его по дрожащим пальцам.  
  
— Слишком туго, — ворчит он. Повязка сдавливает ребра, ощутимо врезается в кожу.  
  
— Переживешь, — бросает Катара, отчаянно комкая простыню. — Боги, ты такой ребенок...  
  
— Это верно. — Против своей воли он улыбается ей — глазами. — Переживу. Благодаря тебе.  
  
Плохая была идея. Катара взрывается.  
  
— Ты бы умер благодаря мне, ты хотел сказать! — Она вскакивает со стула — тот грохочет по полу, но не падает, — и трясет кулаками перед его лицом. Остывший чай опасно плещется в чашке на столике. — А я... — Гнев, подступивший внезапно, так же внезапно уходит.  
  
Зуко ждет. Он не самый терпеливый в мире человек, но он ждет.  
  
Катара тяжело опускается обратно.  
  
— Я просто хочу знать... сделал бы ты это, эту глупость, если бы мы... если бы мы не...  
  
У Зуко в голове — полная каша, глаза заплыли, так что едва получается видеть, а каждый раз, когда он вспоминает о неотвратимо ожидающей его коронации, он представляет, как его тошнит с балкона на голову какого-нибудь советника. Он не сразу понимает, что Катара хочет сказать.  
  
Теперь его черед выйти из себя.  
  
— Ты... я всегда думал, что в компании Аватара ты единственный разумный человек, но, видимо, ошибался! Ты просто идиотка.  
  
У Катары отваливается челюсть.  
  
Зуко сам стискивает в кулаках простынь.  
  
— Что бы это ни было, между нами... не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что случилось сегодня. Ты мой друг, и я не хотел... я бы не стал...  
  
Где же эти чертовы слова.  
  
— Я думала о том, как Сокка потерял принцессу Юи, — Катара говорит тихо, что не вяжется с ее обычным поведением. — И нашел Суюки, и всё теперь у него хорошо, насколько это возможно, конечно, но всё же. Но я не знаю, смогла бы я так, если бы мой... если бы ты...  
  
Зуко очень хочется задохнуться и умереть.  
  
— И я даже не знаю, что чувствую к тебе, но если бы ты умер из-за меня, я бы...  
  
— Зато я знаю, что чувствую, — выговаривает он наконец.  
  
Он понял это для себя некоторое время назад. Всё дело в ее глазах, этих невозможных горящих глазах из-под густых бровей, под их взглядом ему хочется упасть на колени и молить — сам не зная о чём.  
  
Катара смотрит на него сквозь упавшие на лицо пряди волос — загнанно, потерянно.  
  
— Я понятия не имею, в чём дело, в этих ли... — он запинается, — метках, или в чём-то еще. Но я знаю, что я чувствую, и я не могу это толком выразить, но я...  
  
Проклятье, не будь он лежачим, встал бы на колени — идеальный ведь момент?  
  
— Я буду рад, если ты подумаешь о взаимности, — бормочет он, откидываясь на пуховую подушку. У него горит лицо.  
  
Проклятье.  
  
— Я подумаю.  
  
Сердце Зуко, кажется, сейчас выпрыгнет из его раненой груди.  
  
Катара улыбается. Неуверенно, робко — но улыбается.  
  
Он бы упал в обморок, что в целом не такая уж и плохая идея, раз уж он всё равно лежит.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Зуко. — Хорошо.  
  


***

  
Она думает. Она думает целых два года.  
  
Однажды прорицательница, глядя на трескающиеся в пламени кости, сказала Катаре, что она выйдет замуж за очень могущественного мага. Сейчас Катара думает, имело ли это какое-то отношение к Зуко.  
  
Еще она думает, что было бы, случись в жизни Зуко его собственная прорицательница.  
  
Лорд Огня сидит, скрестив ноги, на заднем дворе «Жасминового Дракона», подставив лицо своему ненаглядному солнцу. С распущенными волосами, в обычной одежде он совсем не похож на правителя целой нации.  
  
Сейчас она любит его сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было.  
  
— Я всё думаю, может, было бы лучше, — говорит он, не оборачиваясь, — если бы я так ее и не нашел.  
  
Катара садится рядом на корточки, молча, позволяя ему выговориться.  
  
— Потому что если бы ей просто пришлось бросить меня... Но она выбрала — забыть. Она забыла меня и Азулу, и я понимаю, как важен для нее был Икем. Он был ей нужен. Я это понимаю.  
  
Две струйки дыма из носа. Катара сжимает губы.  
  
— Но она была нужна мне, и Азуле тоже, и ты, наверно, сейчас меня ненавидишь, потому что я жалуюсь на свою маму. Свою живую маму.  
  
— Зуко, — мягко говорит она, — ты тоже имеешь право на боль, как и я.  
  
Зуко издает смешок — или, может, всхлип.  
  
— Вот именно. Вот почему я хочу быть с тобой. Ты понимаешь. Всегда понимала.  
  
Катара опускает голову, оглушенная этим признанием — признанием ее. Его чувств к ней.  
  
И он, в общем-то, прав.  
  
Они оба злятся, обижаются, ненавидят и снова злятся. Когда она срывается на Зуко, то не чувствует вины за свой эгоизм. Только с Зуко она может себе это позволить.  
  
Может быть, это и есть то самое, что объединяет две половинки одной души.  
  
— Так что прости, но тебе самое время сказать, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я ушел. Потому что если ты этого хочешь, я уйду. — Оказывается, пока она рефлексировала, Зуко продолжал говорить.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Зуко вздрагивает, потом сникает, потом прячется за маской безразличия.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Катара, уже медленнее. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
  
Зуко забывает, как дышать, и она тихо смеется, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
  
— Ты всё еще любишь Мэй? — ей нужно это знать.  
  
— Не так, как раньше. Не то чувство. — По крайней мере, Зуко перестал дышать дымом. — Но да.  
  
— Это хорошо. Мне нравится Мэй.  
  
— Я рад. Она заслуживает друзей вроде тебя. — Осторожно: — А ты Аанга?  
  
— Я всегда буду любить Аанга, — спокойно говорит она. — Но я хочу быть с тобой.  
  
Зуко подносит ее запястье к своим губам — шершавым, как кора старого дерева.  
  
Он хмурится, и шрам на его лице превращает это в гримасу. Он прекрасен.  
  
— Тебе придется носить эту метку до конца жизни. Неужели нельзя было придумать украшения получше?


End file.
